1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a processor for transmitted data such as an image processing apparatus, which displays an analog video image or a digital image on a large-scale display device, an RGB monitor, etc., based on the data transmitted from a host computer, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a structural block diagram of a conventional image processor. In FIG. 1, a host computer 1 generates display control data such as a television signal to display an image on a display unit 4 to be described later, and converts the data to electric or optical signals in accordance with the transmission method of the host computer 1, for example, start-stop transmission, HDLC (high level data ink control procedure), BSC (basic mode data transmission control procedures), or the like. Then, the transmission data is transmitted to an image processing apparatus 2 through a transmission line 3.
The image processing apparatus 2 as above contains a CPU card 21 for one transmission method for processing the transmitted data and a CPU card 22 to generate image data to be supplied to the display unit 4. The CPU card 21 for processing the transmitted data is exchanged in response to changes in the transmission method of the host computer 1. The CPU card 21 for processing the transmitted data carries a memory which stores a program to analyze the transmitted data in accordance with the transmission method of the host computer 1 and a CPU to analyze the transmitted data in accordance with the analyzing program. The CPU card 22 For generating image data is provided with a memory which stores a program to generate image data applicable to the display unit 4 from the analyzed data and a CPU to generate image data in accordance with the image data generating program.
As for the conventional image processing apparatus 2 of the above-described structure, it is necessary to exchange the CPU card 21 for processing the transmitted data for another CPU card corresponding to the new transmission method, or to update the analyzing program stored in the memory of the CPU card 21 when the transmission method of the host computer 1 changes. Therefore, for applying the image processing apparatus to many kinds of transmission methods, it requires the corresponding number of CPU cards or programs, thereby consuming a great deal of labor and cost to manage the same.